Ya casi amanece
by Angi3 Li
Summary: Ya casi amanece, me doy cuenta de que no he dormido mucho,pero esta mudanza me pone nerviosa y un poco triste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva escribien historias y esta es la primera que me tomo en serio espero sea de su agrado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya casi amanece, me doy cuenta de que no he dormido mucho, algo raro considerando que soy la chica más dormilona del planeta.

En unas pocas horas me mudaré a un pequeño pueblo algo retirado de Tokio mi actual hogar, mi padre tomó la decisión ya que el ambiente ajetreado de la ciudad está empezando a repercutir en su salud, él es profesor en la Universidad de Tokio y es muy querido allí, así que no le costo trabajo conseguir un traslado a Tomoeda la ciudad a donde nos mudaremos, allí también hay una buena universidad donde impartirá clases, supongo estará mucho más cómodo ya que Tomoeda es uno de los lugares más tranquilos en Japón.

Estoy feliz ya que mi padre se sentirá mejor pero mi hermano Touya se quedará aquí y aunque sea un ogro que aprovecha llamarme "Monstruo" cada vez que puede yo lo quiero mucho así que lo extrañaré, él esta estudiando medicina y aunque quiso venir con nosotros mi padre se negó, no es que no quiera que mi hermano venga con nosotros, pero debido a sus estudios él prefirió que Touya se quedará aquí.

La idea de mudarme no es tan desagradable, pero el hecho de que tendré que empezar desde cero me pone muy nerviosa, para mi nunca ha sido difícil hacer amigos, pero tampoco soy un imán para otras personas así que siempre tengo que dar yo el primer paso, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

De a poco siento mis ojos cerrarse, parece que el sueño por fin ha decidido apiadarse de mi, lo malo es que ha decidido venir un poco tarde, no dormiré mucho antes de tener que levantarme de nuevo pero supongo que dormir un poco será mejor que no dormir nada, lentamente me permito dejar de luchar y voy cayendo en un sueño profundo y largo.

&&&&&&&&

La alarma de despertador retumba por toda la habitación, mientras una joven de poco comienza a abrir sus ojos. Lentamente con pereza, estira su brazo hasta el molesto aparato y lo hace callar con sólo sumir un botón sonríe triunfante para después volver a acurrucarse en su lecho pero un grito proveniente de afuera le impide regresar a dormir.

¡Sakura¡.- gritó una voz masculina mientras se escuchaba como este subía por las escaleras hasta la habitación de la muchacha .- El camión de la mudanza ya está aquí despierta pequeña.-

La nombrada se queja un poco contra la almohada, mientras el dueño de la voz que la llamó entraba suavemente en su habitación.

Sakura, ya casi es hora de irnos hija despierta.- dijo suavemente.

¿Tan pronto?- a lo que el hombre asintió. - pensé que llegarían más tarde, disculpa papá me he quedado dormida.- dijo, mientras lentamente se levantaba de la cama y sonreía a su padre.

No te preocupes pequeña, al fin y al cabo ya tienes listas tus cosas ¿no es cierto?- la joven asintió aún medio dormida con un mohín muy tierno en su rostro. - Perfecto, te esperaremos abajo no tardes por favor.- dijo su padre mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su hija y después salía de la habitación.

Sakura entonces se levantó y vistió rápidamente, no tardo mucho en bajar con solo una mochila no demasiado grande colgada de su brazo derecho.

Buenos días monstruo hasta que despiertas.- Un joven atlético de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro tirando casi a negro dijo.

No soy un monstruo hermano.- dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes y piel ligeramente bronceada con cabello castaño y algunos reflejos rubios.

Pues para mi si que lo eres monstruo además…- el chico calló de repente al parecer su hermana le había dado un fuerte puntapié y sonreía triunfante ante la mueca de dolor y enojo de su hermano.- y dices que no eres un monstruo.

Ya es suficiente.- El padre de ambos intervino, llevaba en las manos el retrato de una mujer.

Buenos días mamá.- la muchacha decía esto mientras veía hacía la foto de una mujer muy hermosa parecida a ella sólo que con el cabello largo y de un color ceniza muy hermoso.

Buenos días Nadeshiko.- saludo su padre, mientras el muchacho se limitaba a ver con ternura y admiración la foto de su querida madre dando un leve asentimiento con la cabeza como corroborando que el también le daba los buenos días.

El padre de ambos se dirigió hacia la sala, donde habían unas cuantas cajas y guardo con sumo cuidado el retrato de su esposa en una de ella, después entre todos prepararon los últimos detalles de la mudanza de padre e hija, como el camión de la mudanza ya estaba allí se dieron prisa y una vez listos salieron al umbral de la puerta para despedirse del hijo mayor.

Nos vemos pronto hermano.

Ya verás que si monstruo.- dijo Touya sonriendo.

Que no soy un monstruo Touya.- a lo que él solo sonrió

Cuídate mucho hijo, visítanos pronto.

Claro papá no se preocupen estaré bien además…

Touya.- gritaba un muchacho de tez pálida y ojos color miel, de cabello color ceniza y complexión delgada y atlética mientras corría hacia ellos con cara ligeramente preocupada. – Disculpa por llegar tarde, no dormí bien a causa de estar revisando una tarea así que me quede dormido.

No te preocupes Yuki, ellos aún no se han ido.

Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo sonriendo

Yukito-san, gracias por acceder a quedarse aquí con Touya.

Ha sido un placer señor Kinomoto, además creo que es mucho mejor acompañar a Touya, a seguir viviendo yo sólo. –dijo sonriendo.

Yukito-san.

¿Qué pasa pequeña Sakura?

Tú también irás a visitarnos cuando mi hermano lo haga ¿verdad? – dijo la chica ligeramente sonrojada

Puedes estar segura Sakura. –La chica sonrió feliz, ya que ella antes había estado enamorada del chico, si bien aún sentía unas cuantas mariposas en el estómago cuando estaba con él ya no era como antes ya que, ella le había confesado su amor y él le había explicado muy dulcemente que no era amor sino un cariño de hermanos lo que sentía y ella después de pensarlo detenidamente se había dado cuenta de que tenía razón y ahora lo quería mucho más que antes pero de una manera diferente aunque igual de fuerte.

Bueno creo que ya tenemos que irnos.

Cuídense mucho papá.

Así lo haremos Touya¿no es así Sakura? –a lo que la chica asintió con una sonrisa.

Están listos señor Kinomoto. –pregunto el conductor del camión, a lo que él afirmó con la cabeza. –bien entonces me iré adelantando si le parece bien.

De acuerdo, ya conoce bien la dirección ¿verdad? –el conductor no contestó por lo que el señor Kinomoto entendió que sí. –entonces creo que no habrá problema¿estás lista Sakura? –ella asintió pero después recordó algo y se dirigió a su hermano dándole un gran abrazo.

Cuídate mucho hermano.

Tu también cuidate monstruo. –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y revolviendo un poco sus cabellos. – y cuida bien de papá. –ella asintió y después se dirigió al auto donde su padre la esperaba, y así ambos comenzaron el viaje hacia su nuevo hogar, que prometía ser un lugar lleno de tranquilidad o al menos eso era lo que esperaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, se que a lo mejor el titulo no tiene nada que ver con lo que he escrito pero es que me vino de improviso cuando ya habia escrito esto y como me gusto decidí dejarlo y ahora que estoy segura de por donde va mi idea, de apoco se irá entendiendo XD espero tener al menos un RR y también espero actualizar pronto.

Okamiajba-li


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí estoy otra vez con un capítulo nuevo ('',) creo que va a estar un poco extraño, no voy a poner la llegada de saku a la escuela después de su mudanza, como quiero que viva sola debido al titulo, me voy a saltar todo eso no quiero tardarme mucho a parte de que en realidad no me gusta como queda con el titulo así que por eso decidí saltármelo y como con el final del capitulo parecía que a partir de eso iba a continuar es que decidí aclarar..

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

Hace ya más de un año que mí padre y yo nos mudamos a Tomoeda, aunque pensábamos que aquí él tendría más tranquilidad creo que nos equivocamos un poco. Debido a que él a parte de ser profesor, también es arqueólogo, en la universidad lo mandan a muchos viajes, ya que la arqueología es una de las materias más importantes en la escuela y él es uno de los mejores, si bien no parece que esté mal de salud ahora casi no lo veo por los constantes viajes y aunque me llama todos los días y cada que regresa pone una mayor atención en mi no es lo mismo.

Mi hermano Touya nos visita junto con Yukito cada fin de mes, y ya van varias veces que ellos vienen y mi papá no esta, Touya y mi papá ya han discutido por eso, que si paso demasiado tiempo sola, que si es peligroso, que si como bien, que si voy bien en la escuela y cosas así, sé que mi hermano me quiere mucho, yo lo entiendo, pero en ocasiones creo que es demasiado sobre protector y me incomoda, mi papá ha sabido defenderme bien y le ha hecho entender a Touya que yo estoy perfectamente, a parte él no puede dejar la universidad sólo para venir a cuidarme, quizá suene raro que mi papá le diga eso en lugar de aceptar que venga, pero él piensa que estamos bien así y que todo funciona como debe además yo estoy de acuerdo.

De tanto pensar estas cosas ni cuenta me he dado que ya he llegado a la escuela, milagrosamente hoy estoy llegando temprano pero eso en parte gracias a mi papá, él ha tenido un viaje de improviso y como salía temprano yo me he despertado para poder despedirme, sonrío distraídamente, recuerdo que mi papá me regaño de una manera muy dulce el que me haya levantado tan temprano, sé que lo decía en broma porque es obvio que le hace feliz el hecho de que me hubiera levantado temprano para despedirme, vuelvo a dirigir mi vista al frente y es entonces que noto a un chico dirigiéndose hacia a mi o al menos eso creí, sus ojos ámbar me miran con curiosidad debido a que yo me he detenido sólo para mirarle más fijamente, sus labios hacen un ligero mohín de diversión y como ha movido un poco su cabeza su cabello rebelde ha enmarcado perfectamente su cara, no es que todo el tiempo me este fijando en los chicos pero es que simplemente el no puede no ser visto.

Disculpa. –salí del trance en el que estaba, creo que no es correcto mirar tan fijamente a una persona cuando ni siquiera la conoces pero no he podido evitarlo, decidí olvidarme de eso y entonces le preste atención él se percató así que continuo. –soy nuevo aquí, podrías indicarme ¿donde puedo encontrar la dirección?

Claro. –me acerqué un poco más a él haciéndolo girar para que viera hacia la escuela. –mira entras a la escuela y sigues por el pasillo, hasta el fondo hay un entronque tomas el camino de la derecha y hasta el final está la dirección, todo esto lo había dicho indicando con mis manos las palabras que dije supongo que debí de verme muy chistosa porque él comenzó a reírse. -¿de que te ríes? –el continuo riéndose pero al ver que hablaba en serio se detuvo. –lo siento es que, me ha parecido un poco chistosa tu explicación y no he podido evitarlo.

Hoe? pero si sólo te he indicado lo que preguntaste.

Si pero, tus ojos parecían estar recorriendo el lugar como si estuvieras dentro, te viste medio ausente o como en trance y eso me dio risa te veías chistosa.

Quizás tengas razón, pero no tanta como para reírte de mí ni me conoces.

Lo sé. –se detuvo, giro su rostro hacia la escuela, yo pensé que quizá se iría sin terminar de explicarme pero después de unos segundos volteo a verme de nuevo. –disculpa pero creo que es mejor que vaya yendo hacia la dirección necesito revisar algunas cosas. –yo asentí mientras él se despedía con un ligero movimiento de mano y tomaba su camino hacia la dirección, yo me quedé allí unos segundos más preguntándome en que grado estaría, no sabía si era de mi edad, o si quizá era más grande, pero supongo eso lo averiguaría más tarde, fue entonces que vi una mano sacudiéndose frente a mi rostro fijé mi mirada en la de mi amiga Tomoyo, la dueña de aquella mano, ella era una chica esbelta, de cabello largo hasta la cintura y unos ojos amatista muy peculiares, mi mejor amiga desde que llegué al Seijou, aquí en Tomoeda, ah si, Seijou es el nombre de la escuela en la que estudio, creo que no lo había mencionado.

Hola Tomy, buen día.

Hola Saku, que bueno que contentas, creí que te quedarías toda estática todo el día.

Disculpa Tomy pero hoy ando medio distraída.

Eso es común, pero igual no importa porque te hace ver muy adorable Saku. –una gota de sudor salió de mi cabeza, desde que nos conocimos Tomoyo dice que soy como su modelo ideal, en ocasiones es divertido verla idear planes pero una vez que los lleva a cabo conmigo ya no lo es tanto. –no es para tanto Tomy, bueno creo que mejor vamos entrando de una vez ¿no crees?

Creo que tienes razón, mejor vamos yendo. –y así mi amiga y yo nos dirigimos al edificio, como estudiamos en el mismo salón no tuvimos problemas y no tuvimos que separarnos, entramos al salón y escogimos nuestros lugar uno al lado de la otra, el salón es espacioso y aunque no tenemos aire acondicionado las ventanas son tan grandes que no lo necesitamos, en ningún momento nos hemos muerto de calor, de a poco el salón se va llenando, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el profesor ingresará al salón.

Buenos día chicos.

Buenos días, profesor.

Hoy les presentaré un nuevo alumno, viene desde Hong Kong China espero que lo hagan sentir como en su casa. –todos asentimos, yo tenía la esperanza de que este fuera el chico que vi en la mañana pero no podría estar segura hasta que entrará, puerta se abrió y mi corazón dio un vuelco tremendo.

Por favor denle la bienvenida a…

Continuará…

Hola aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, creo que actualizaré pronto porque la idea de lo siguiente la tengo bastante clara o eso creo, espero RR hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la tardanza, es que aunque tengo la idea base y todo lo tengo bien claro, los examenes y la escuela no me dejaban, si alguno lo esperaba pues aquí está espero comentarios, gracias

&&&&&&&Pov Syaoran&&&&&&&

Pero que tonto comentario hice¿acaso no se me pudo ocurrir uno mejor?, no pude haber sonado más tonto, en lugar de haber dicho algo sobre sus bellos ojos esmeraldas… aahhh ya no importa, esa chica debe ser como mínimo de último de secundaria no puede ser mayor, aunque si lo pienso bien tenía el mismo uniforme que Mei y a menos que el de secundaria sea igual ella tendría que estar en la preparatoria,¿será adelantada?, no me lo parecía. Pero que digo, igual no tiene caso, soy 2 años mayor _y eso que, hoy en Apia las edades ya no importan y 2 años no es mucho, _quizá pero si pudiera tener algo con ella igual casi no la vería¿será que estudie con Me?. Se Quero que le pregunto cuando la vea a la salido, necesito saber si la chica de ojos verdes esta a mi alcance, sino, ya puedo empezar a sacármela de la cabeza.

Ey, si ni siquiera de le pregunte su nombre¿se puede ser mas distraído?

&&&&&&&&Pov Sakura&&&&&&&

Sakura, vamos a la cafetería

Claro Tommy, Mei Ling ¿vienes con nosotras?

Seguro, con chance y veo a mi primo por ahí.

Tu primo igual estudia aquí Mei?- preguntó Tomoyo

Si él también empezó hoy.

Mei Ling es la chica nueva que presentaron hoy, aunque no fue aquel chico al que esperaba, la verdad es que no esta tan mal, es una linda chica y la verdad me agrada mucho, seguro seremos buenas amigas, igual a Tommy le ha caído muy bien, entramos a la cafetería y como siempre esta está llena de alumnos de todos los grados de la secundaria y preparatoria, la verdad a mi no me gusta mucho comer aquí, prefiero ir al patio, es mucho más cómodo, por eso Tommy y yo siempre comemos juntas cerca de un árbol de cerezo muy bonito, es nuestro sitio favorito, y la verdad no se puede pedir más, ese árbol es simplemente hermoso. Tommy y Mei Ling siguen platicando mientras hacemos fila, para comprar algunas cosas, la verdad yo nada mas estoy de estorbo en la fila porque no voy a comprar nada, antes de irse mi padre me ha dejado el bento preparado, para que pudiera dormir hasta un poco más tarde dijo él yo se lo agradezco, sin este rico almuerzo tendría que comer algo de la cafetería y aunque tiene un muy mal aspecto, no sabe tan mal o eso dicen algunos que ya se acostumbraron a comer aquí, al fin terminamos de comprar y nos dirigimos a la salida.

¿A donde van chicas, no vamos a comer aquí? –Claro, había olvidado que Mei Ling no sabía que comíamos afuera.

La verdad es que siempre comemos afuera, pero si no quieres igual nos podemos quedar aquí¿verdad Tomoyo? –dije yo.

Claro, eso no es problema.

No se preocupen, igual me gusta comer afuera, pero como quería ver si de casualidad no llegaba mi primo quería comer aquí dentro. –Mei Ling se encogió de hombros, Tommy y yo nos miramos y enseguida decidimos que por un día que comiéramos dentro de la cafetería no íbamos a morir.

Entonces lo esperaremos, total, un día que no salgamos no nos matará. –Mei sonrió enseguida y nosotras le devolvimos la sonrisa.

Se los agradezco mucho, entonces es mejor buscar una buena mesa ¿no?

Si –contestamos Tommy y yo al mismo tiempo, nos pusimos en marcha, encontramos una linda mesa cerca de la entrada de la cafetería, nos sentamos todas juntas y yo saqué mi almuerzo, mientras comíamos igual platicamos de con Mei Ling de su antigua escuela, le preguntamos por sus amigos y de si se seguía comunicando con ellos, ella nos dijo que si, y que incluso algunos planeaban venir a visitarla en las próximas vacaciones tanto sus amigos como los de su primo.

Y a todo esto Mei¿en que grado va tu primo? –Tommy preguntó

Pues el está en tercer grado de la prepa.

¿En serio? entonces es 2 años mayor que tu.

Si pero eso no nos importa mucho, nos llevamos muy bien y yo lo fastidio mucho, se que lo odia, así que más lo hago. – empezó a reír, se notaba que mei quería mucho a su primo este, por la forma en que hablaba de él, parecía que lo quería como a su hermano, fue entonces que yo recordé al mío, seguro vendría el fin de semana, el anterior no había podido y como sabía que mi papá estaría fuera, seguro se venía desde antes arrastrando a Yukito consigo, reí para mis adentros, terminé mi almuerzo y lo volví a guardar.

Oye Mei¿como se llama tu primo? –esta vez fui yo la que pregunto, me daba curiosidad saber su nombre ya que mei hablaba muy bien de él.

Pues el se llama Xiao Lang, es más fácil Syaoran y en realidad a mi me gusta más, se escucha mejor a mi parecer, aunque este más acostumbrada a escuchar en chino, seguro que les cae bien cuando lo conozcan, es un chico muy correcto y amable, para mi Shaoran es mi primo favorito.

Y eso porque soy tu único primo Mei. – hizo su aparición un chico alto de cabellos revueltos y ojos color ámbar, lo observe bien, era el chico que me encontré en la mañana, el que me preguntó como llegar a dirección¿él era el primo de Mei? Y yo que pensaba que no lo volvería a ver, parecía mentira o quizá un lindo sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&

&&

&

Wiii ya está el capi, ojala pueda subir el siguiente con más rapidez, espero sus rewiews, nos leemos en el proximos capi.

Besos y Cuidense

okami


End file.
